kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Holly
Princess Holly is the Princess of the Cucurbita Kingdom, a kingdom that is to the south of Dream Land. She is one of Dedede's close childhood friends. She was first mentioned in the remastered version of Chapter 9 of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 2: Drawcia's Return and Revenge by Waddle Doo and she then made her debut in Chapter 14 of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness. She is the daughter and only child of Caesar and Victoria. She was originally going be the main antagonist of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 7: A Conflict of Two Kingdoms but this has now been scrapped. Appearance Holly is a female Ebbrian with pale peach skin, darkish orange hair and semi-circular eyes with 3 eyelashes on the bottom and she looks a bit similar to her mother, Victoria. Holly wears a pale black dress with puffy shoulders that have orange rims where her arms come out and it has a Y shaped rim on the front of her dress that shows her cleavage a bit and the rim connects to another rim that goes around Holly's waist. She wears a headband-like crown with a pumpkin-shaped emblem on the front of it. Gallery Main Gallery File:Little_Holly.png|Holly at 5 years old. File:Bikini_Holly.png|Holly in a bikini. Other Artwork Personality Abilities History Past ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Holly makes her debut in Chapter 14 Relationships Friends Dream Warriors Dedede Holly and Dedede met when they were kids 15 years before the series began during a Royal Council in Floralia and they get along pretty well. A year before the series began, Holly had developed a crush on Dedede from the time that he saved her from Xavier and she tried to tell him that she liked him but Dedede politely turned her down as he mentioned that he likes Rippla and Holly slapped him because of this but Holly later came back and apologized for this. She cares very much for him and his well being Frosty Like Dedede, Holly met Frosty when they were kids 15 years ago during a Royal Council. They get along pretty well Windsor Fluff Holly also met Windsor at the Royal Council at Florialia 15 years ago. They get along pretty well, though due to Holly's grudge against Dedede, Holly is unaware that Windsor has a crush on her. He also witnessed Holly being turned down by Dedede Sectonia Holly and Sectonia met each other at the Royal Council at Floralia and they used to get along pretty well before Sectonia witnessed Dedede politely turning down Holly when she confessed that she had a crush on him. Rippla Holly and Rippla met once during the Royal Council 15 years ago as Raymond and Layla decided to attend a Royal Council. Holly and Rippla do get along with each other pretty well. Enemies Trivia *Holly and her parents are the first Ebbrians that are royalty. *Holly's name is a pun on Halloween, which is also the day of her birthday. *Holly's design was greatly inspired by Princess Bubblegum from the animated series Adventure Time. *Holly is one of the 3 female characters known to have a romantic interest in Dedede, the others being Rippla and Lesley. **This makes them the only female characters to have a romantic interest in a male Dream Warrior, not counting Rachel. Category:Royalty Category:Hitomians Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Comic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters